FV103: Year of Hell
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The original writers of Year Of Hell return to take over the episode and this means an episode of hell for the crew
1. Chapter 1

Year of Hell  
Part One

**Episode Synopsis**  
The original writers of Year Of Hell return to take over the episode and this means a year of hell for the crew.

**Guest Stars**  
Firera as herself  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Brannon Braga as Himself  
Joe Menosky as Himself  
Kurtwood Smith as Annorax  
Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman

**Written By**  
Firera, Marill & Raichu

**Please Note**  
This season was written back in 2000/2001, five/six years before B4FV Season Three. You'll find the episodes shorter and a little more, um.. crazy. If you don't like the first few just hang in there, after episode 10 or so it starts to improve (with the exception of the episodes Muse, World Domination and Prepare For Trouble - Once you're in Season Two you'll be fine).

**Written**  
7th January 2001

**Episode Based In**  
May 2373 (early season 4)

**Day One - The Astrometrix Lab:**  
Everyone was gathered inside the new lab. Even Naomi was there, standing next to the Doctor who was for some reason holding Kiara. Craig was standing nearby. Tom & B'Elanna were standing on the other side of the lab. Seven & Harry stood behind the main console. Tuvok & Neelix were standing behind them, and Kathryn & Chakotay next to the viewscreen.

"Seven, will you do the honours?" Harry said. Seven pressed a few controls. The viewscreen image of the galaxy changed view and a course was shown going across the Delta Quadrant. "We've plotted a new course home."

"By my estimates this path will eliminate two years from your journey," Seven said. Neelix walked over to her.

"Our journey, nice work Seven," he said happily.

"That region of space we're about to enter, it looks like there's a lot of M-Class planet," B'Elanna said.

"It does," Seven said, the viewscreen zoomed into an area of space. "Spacial Grid 005, primary species the Zaal."

"What do we know about this species?" Tuvok asked.

"Technologically advanced but none confrontational," Seven replied.

"Thank you all for coming, we've got a lot of work to do so..." Chakotay started to say. The Doctor butted in.

"I'd like to say a few things if I may. I've prepared a speech for this occasion," the Doctor started to say.

"Hang on, Doc, I'll just put my glasses on," Craig said as he put some glasses on with pretend eyes on. "Okay, now you can continue."

"Craig, give me those," the Doctor said with his hand out. Craig sighed and give him the glasses but he snuck another pair on. "And those." Craig sighed again.

"Doctor can I go to the loo?" Naomi asked. The Doctor handed Kiara to Craig.

"No, you'll miss my brilliant speech," the Doctor said. The Doctor started blabbering on.

**Ten minutes later:**  
_"Bridge to Janeway."_

"Go ahead," Kathryn replied. Everyone woke up.

_"A ship is heading for us."_

"On our way," Chakotay said. Everyone quickly escaped the lab leaving the Doctor talking to himself.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, Harry & Craig entered through the turbo lift.

"They're firing on us, Captain," Ensign Thingymajig said.

_"Raichu, is that the best you can do?" Firera's voice said._

_"No, I had a better one but I thought you might want to keep this story a PG or something," Raichu's voice replied._

_"C'mon you can at least tell me," Marill's voice said_.

_"No, it's a 15," Raichu's voice replied._

_"Just whisper_ _it in my ear_ _so_ _Firera can't hear it, she's only 13," Marill's voice said._

_"Hey, 15!" Firera's voice said._

_"Rai! That's an 18!" Marill's voice yelled._

_"Exactly_, _you shouldn't of heard it," Raichu's voice said._

"Hey, Harry did you hear something?" Tom asked.

"Oh! Now who's hearing the console talking to him," Harry said sarcastically.

"Forget it Harry, that was the last episode," Tom said.

"They're hailing, Captain," Tuvok said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen came on showing a man that we forgot to put in the guest cast list. "Have we offended you in some way?"

"You will reverse course immediately, this region is in dispute, you have no business in Krenim space!" the man snarled.

"I thought we were entering Zaal territory," Kathryn said.

"The Zaal do not own this space! Reverse course or be destroyed," the man said. Craig laughed.

"You probably might stand a better chance in an escape pod! No offence," he said.

"Says a man with a baby in his hands," the Krenim guy muttered.

"Ooops, I forgot about her," Craig muttered.

"Craig, be quiet," Chakotay said.

"We're certainly willing to discuss this issue with you," Kathryn said.

"No discussion! No compromise!" the Krenim guy yelled. The viewscreen switched off.

"They're retreating, Captain," Tuvok said.

"His bark is much worse than his bite," Chakotay said. Kathryn walked down to the command area.

"He seems rather intent, stay at yellow alert. Maybe the Zaal can give us some answers," Kathryn said.

**Day Thirty Two, Deck 12:**  
Joe Menosky walked down the corridor to where Brannon Braga were standing.

"Any sign of them, Joe?" Brannon asked.

"No," Joe replied.

"They must be on this ship, do you think they know we're here?" Brannon asked.

"Probably," Joe replied.

"Good, they probably make their move soon, they better be quick," Brannon said.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Joe asked.

"I've got a date with Seven," Brannon said.

"Which one? The one from this dimension?" Joe asked.

"No you dimwit! The one in our dimension," Brannon replied.

_"Taylor to Braga."_

"Jeri, give me some good news," Brannon replied.

_"Three girls have been spotted on Deck Twelve, it's definately_ _the new writers, two of them look fifteen and the other one looks about nineteen."_

"That's them," Brannon said. Brannon and Joe walked down the corridor.

Meanwhile Marill, Firera & Raichu were standing in the turbolift. Raichu was fiddling with the controls.

"Hopefully, no one will be able to break in," Raichu said.

"It better work, the last time you did this we got stuck in the turbolift," Marill said.

"Don't worry about it, only writers can get in and out of here," Raichu said. The turbolift started moving and then it stopped. The doors opened.

"HEY! I just fiddled with that!" Raichu exclaimed. Suddenly the lights dimmed. Brannon & Joe appeared.

"It's our old friends," Firera said.

"What are you talking about Fire?" Marill asked.

"I don't know why I said that," Firera replied.

"Hey Marill, rumour has it that you're getting sued for skitting and stealing from Pokémon," Brannon said.

"WHAT!" Marill exclaimed.

"It's just a rumour of course, it's not official yet," Brannon said. Firera ran over to Brannon.

"I bet he was the one who started the rumour. I thought we got you locked up in jail for dating cast members," Marill said angrily,

"Yeah, Rick Berman came down to the station himself and bailed us out," Joe said.

"He payed in person!" Firera exclaimed.

"Berman would never do anything like that for us," Raichu said.

"Of course, you just invited yourself into the writing staff and got the rest of us fired, what do you expect," Brannon said.

"Um guys, what are you talking about this is Fifth Voyager, remember we're the boss' remember?" Marill said.

"Oh yeah!" Raichu and Firera said in unison.

"Oh and by the way, we have a surprise for the three of you," Joe said. He clicked his fingers and and a horde of Pokémon appeared from around the corner, a Drownzee was right behind them.

**Sickbay:**  
Raichu woke up, Craig and the Doctor were standing over her. She bolted up. Tom was treating Firera's arm. Marill was sitting on a bio bed.

"This is a nightmare!" Raichu exclaimed.

"Sorry it's real," Craig said.

"Aaaaggghh! Don't be so rough will ya!" Firera yelled. Tom threatened her with a hypospray. "Never mind, I'll be quiet." Tom started patting her bad arm.

"Okay, you're all set!" Tom said. Firera screamed in his ear.

"I think that hurt," Chakotay said.

"How did we get here?" Marill asked.

"Tuvok and Seven found you lying on Deck Twelve and you were unconscious," the Doctor said. Tuvok walked over to Marill.

"I suspect it's not a coincidence that there's a lot of strange going's on and these three suddenly show up," Tuvok said.

"Yeah, and where's your usual notepad?" Craig asked.

"We're no longer writing this episode," Firera said.

"That's right, Brannon & Joe have taken over," Marill said.

"So you're not responsible for everything that's happened in this episode," the Doctor said.

"We're responsible up until you got contacted by the Krenim," Raichu said.

"Where's the writers hideout?" Chakotay asked.

"We can't tell you, it'll break the Fifth Voyager code," Firera said.

"Huh? We never made any rules, Fire," Raichu said.

"I know, it's just we're not writing this episode any more so we shouldn't help the crew," Firera said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Marill said. The three headed towards the door.

"Wait! I know you're upset about losing control of this situation! That's just how the rest of the crew feel," Tom yelled.

"What do you think, guys?" Raichu asked.

"It couldn't hurt to help them this once," Firera said.

"But only this once," Marill said.

The ship shook.

_"All hands to battle stations, Krenim vessels approaching, repeat, all hands to battle stations."_

"Lets go," Chakotay said.

**The Bridge:**  
The Bridge was in shambles. There were black consoles everywhere. A support beam had collapsed near Harry's station. The floor was covered in ash and fallen deck plates.

Chakotay, Tuvok, Craig, Tom, Raichu, Firera & Marill entered through the turbolift.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kathryn yelled at the girls.

"Captain, they're not responsible for what's happening here," Tuvok said.

"Then who is?" Kathryn asked as the Bridge shook violently.

"The ex writers of this episode, we had a completely different storyline planned so the creeps attacked us with our own Pokémon so they could take over," Marill said.

"Shields down to 60!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you have in mind?" Kathryn asked.

"We can get into our hideout, those morons have to be there to write the episode," Firera said. The science console exploded, killing innocent Ensign Thingymajig.

"Do it!" Kathryn ordered. Marill brought out her padd and started writing something.

"It's not working," Marill said.

"Why?" Raichu and Firera asked in unison.

"Those creeps have guessed our password and they've changed it!" Marill exclaimed.

"How did they guess our unguessable password?" Firera asked.

"What was the password?" Tom asked even though he knew what was coming.

"Fifth Voyager," Raichu replied.

"Oh, I don't know how they could of guessed your password," Tom said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Firera asked fearfully.

"I got an idea. In the Third dimension version of this episode, the Captain ordered Tuvok to fire four torpedoes as mines, maybe you could do that," Marill said.

"Tuvok, do it," Kathryn ordered.

"I think Brannon's forgotten the Deck Five blows up bit..." Raichu started to say.

_"Sickbay to Bridge, there's an overload, I need an_ _Engineer down here right away."_

"Oh there we go," Raichu said.

"Harry, can you handle it from here?" Chakotay asked.

"Nope," Raichu said.

"No sir, the overload is spreading. Half that deck is going to blow in less than five minutes!" Harry replied.

"Doctor get your patients out of there. All hands this is the Bridge, emergency evacuation deck five!" Chakotay ordered.

"Firing torpedoes," Tuvok said.

The ship shook as the shockwave from the destroyed Krenim ship hit them.

"Got em!" Tom exclaimed.

"Fifteen seconds till deck five blows!" Harry yelled.

"All hands brace for impact," Kathryn ordered.

The ship shook extremely violently as the deck exploded.

"It's happening," Firera muttered.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"The Year Of Hell is starting," Firera replied.

**Day 73 (or something like that):**

**_Captains Log Stardate 51???.?: Voyager has suffered severe damage. Life support wont last long so I've ordered the crew except the senior staff to abandon ship._**

"Escape pods have been launched," Harry said.

"Harry set a course to a place we can hide while we make repairs," Kathryn ordered. B'Elanna walked onto the Bridge followed by the writers.

"Captain, Raichu has found a way to contact the new writers," B'Elanna said.

"Do it," Kathryn ordered. Raichu walked over to the console behind the command chairs and started pressing some buttons. The viewscreen came on.

"Let us talk to them, Captain," Firera said.

"Fine," Kathryn said. Marill & Firera walked over to the command area. Brannon appeared on the screen.

"I can't believe you're back!" Brannon exclaimed.

"Hello there," Firera said sweetly. B'Elanna summoned Kathryn over to her and she said something quietly to her.

"We've brought a little peace offering," Marill said.

"We've turned over a new leaf and we've decided that we should work together like fellow Voyager writers should," Firera said.

"Just to prove ourselves too you we've got something that could come in handy," Marill said and she brought out a new script.

"What do you think?" Joe whispered into Brannon's ear.

"I think we could use some help with the script. Very well, we'll transport you lot over here in a few minutes," Brannon said.

"Lets go, guys, we've got our fanfic series to win back," Marill said.

"YEAH!" Firera & Raichu exclaimed as they hi-fived each other.

"I'm lost, what's going on?" Harry asked. The look on everyone's faces made Harry turn back to his console.

**Will the gang win back their fanfic series? Will Voyager survive the torment on having Brannon & Joe in charge and will Harry ever get what's going on? Find out next time on Fifth Voyager!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Year of Hell  
Part Two

**Guest Stars**  
Firera as herself  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Kurtwood Smith as Annorax  
?? as Obris  
Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman  
Brannon Braga as Himself  
Joe Menosky as Himself

**Written By**  
Firera, Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
14th January 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
July 2373 (early season 4)

**Last time on** **Fifth** **Voyager**  
Voyager entered Zaal/Krenim space. The three writers, Firera, Raichu and Marill were attacked by Year Of Hell's ex writers and they took control of the episode. What was going to be a fun episode started turning the same as the Third Voyager Year Of Hell as the Krenim turned powerful and started constantly attacking Voyager. The crew evacuated leaving the main characters. The only hope for Voyager now is to help the Fifth Voyager writing staff take control again. Will they succeed and will Harry ever get what's going on?

**And now the conclusion**  
**The Fifth Voyager Hideout:**  
"Okay Joe, beam them in," Brannon said.

"Should I beam in their big container thing too?" Joe asked.

"Huh? What container?" Brannon asked. He pressed a couple of buttons. "Brannon to Firera."

_"Er...yeah?"_ _Firera's voice muttered._

"What's with the container?" Brannon asked.

_"It just contains the essential thing that you need to write an episode," Firera's voice replied._

"Well, should I beam it here?" Joe asked.

"May as well, it's probably a better computer... nah no way," Brannon said. Joe pressed some controls and Firera, Marill & Raichu and a large container appeared. "So, what brought about this sudden change of heart?"

"We decided we'd like to be friends," Raichu said.

"Lets team up so we can be one big happy writing staff!" Firera said.

"This isn't like you three," Joe said.

"That's because there's more than just the three of us now," Marill said. The three pushed the container at them and Kathryn, Craig, Harry & B'Elanna jumped out of it. The container crashed into a wall.

"Surprised?" Raichu asked.

"It's all over now," Craig said.

"Hey Joe, look who it is, it's one of Marill & Firera's new characters," Brannon laughed.

"Yeah, Brannon, lets see if our Pokémon agree with him," Joe said. The group of Pokémon appeared behind Brannon & Joe.

"I'm telling you Fire, we don't need a Voyager/Pokémon crossover. We already have one!" Marill muttered.

"Quiet, this is real life now, I haven't got time for games!" Brannon said loudly.

"What's that thing on that platform?" Harry asked.

"That's a Drownzee. It has a really annoying voice," Marill replied.

"Is that what's controlling the Pokémon?" Harry asked.

"Er...Harry, you're not suppose to know that yet," Firera said.

"I guess you couldn't cut it as writers, so you're working with the cast," Joe said.

"That's what we wanted you to think," Marill said.

"Drownzee, get ready to attack!" Brannon yelled. All of the Pokémon's eyes started to glow red.

"Go, Onix!" Craig yelled, he threw what looked like a Pokéball into the air. Everyone gave him a puzzled look. A giant rock snake appeared. Everyone looked at Marill.

"I think he introduced it a season too early," Marill muttered.

"Do it Drownzee!" Brannon yelled. Drownzee did it's thing but Onix seemed unaffected.

"Ohno," Joe moaned.

"Have them attack!" Brannon yelled.

Pikachu, Raichu and a few others used electric attacks. Onix seemed okay.

"Ha, ground doesn't conduct electricity," Craig said.

Charizard and a few others fired a fire blast.

"Hmm, fire is not very effective against rock," Craig muttered.

The Pokémon Marill and a few others fired a water gun. Onix roared in pain.

"Oh crap," Craig muttered. Firera tried to get past the crossfire of fire, electric, grass & water.

"Firera, what are you doing?" Marill yelled.

"Pikachu, stop now!" Firera yelled. It didn't listen and it fired an electric blast at her.

"Drownzee, take control of Pikachu," Joe said. Pikachu's eyes glowed red again. An electric blast hit Firera and she fell to the ground. Somehow she got straight back up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Firera said. Pikachu attempted another blast but missed. "Catch me if you can!" Firera yelled. She started to run away, Pikachu ran after her.

"Hey isn't Catch Me If You Can a song by Angela Via?" Marill asked.

"No, not this again!" Raichu groaned.

**Meanwhile on Voyager:**  
"There's a storm, we have to leave this nebula or we'll be destroyed!" Seven said.

"Do it," Tuvok ordered. Seven walked away from her usual console and she headed to the con. She pressed a couple of commands.

"We're not moving," Seven said.

"Keep trying, revert power to the engines," Tuvok said.

**Meanwhile on the time ship:**  
"Fire!" Annorax yelled.

"Temporal Incursion in progress," Obris said.

Annorax asked his usual questions as Tom walked over to Chakotay.

"Have you had enough yet, Chakotay? If you don't stop him I will!" Tom exclaimed and he walked away.

"I'll be in my chambers," Annorax said.

**Back in the** **Fifth Voyager Hideout:**  
Pikachu followed Firera to the machine which Drownzee was connected to. She was laughing.

"Why is she smiling?" Raichu asked.

"She's got something up her sleeve," Marill said.

"I think she's lost it," Brannon said.

"She's acting like she's enjoying it," Joe said. Onix was still taking in all the attacks.

"Onix, don't give up!" Craig yelled.

Firera finally jumped up onto the machine.

"Last chance, hit me with your best shot!" Firera yelled. Pikachu used a thunderbolt on her but the electricity was carried to the machine. There was a small explosion and Drownzee collapsed.

"Alright!" everyone yelled. All the Pokémon turned backed to normal. Raichu, Charizard, Victreebell & Marill looked up (or down in Charizard's case) at their masters.

"Don't worry, as long as you're back everything's fine," Raichu said.

"Yeah, that's all that matters," Marill said.

"What about my ship?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, that too," Marill muttered.

"Pikachu always gets the job done," Firera muttered. Pikachu ran into Firera's arms.

"C'mon, lets get out of here before there's more trouble!" B'Elanna yelled.

"No one goes anywhere!" Brannon yelled.

"Victreebell, Razor Leaf!" Raichu yelled. Victreebell raised it's arms and a horde of leafs shot out and hit Brannon & Joe.

"I didn't know leaves could hurt someone!" Harry yelled.

"Let's go!" Kathryn yelled.

Everyone exited the mysterious building. All of the Pokémon exited the gate which took them back to their dimension.

"Is that everything taken care of?" Craig asked.

"I think so," B'Elanna said.

"That wasn't too bad," Marill said.

"This isn't over!" Joe's voice yelled from the top of the building.

"We still have a score to settle, don't we Marill," Brannon yelled.

"Some people don't know when to quit. So Braga, how are we battling?" Marill said.

"It looks like it's two on two," Brannon said.

"Hey, what about me?" Firera asked.

"What do you mean?" Raichu asked.

"Hey, I'm part of the gang too you know," Firera said.

"Well duh," Raichu said sarcastically.

"All right, go Pikachu," Firera said. Pikachu jumped up and used it's Thunder Bolt. Drownzee teleported away from Brannon & Joe and reappeared in front of Pikachu.

"Victreebell, tackle attack!" Raichu ordered. Victreebell charged at Drownzee but it teleported away again.

"We'll beat them," Marill said.

"You will?" Kathryn asked.

"Tackle now!" Marill ordered. Raichu, Charizard, Marill and Arbok charged at Drownzee.

"Use your mega punch!" Brannon ordered. Drownzee threw it's arm back and punched the four Pokémon with full force. They all collapsed.

"How's it so strong?" Craig asked.

"Remember, we write this episode," Brannon said.

"All right Drownzee, use your Hypnosis attack, take control of the Pokémon again," Joe ordered.

"Pikachu!" Firera yelled.

"Too bad there's nothing you can do to stop us, young lady, Drownzee use your Metronome!" Brannon ordered. Drownzee started moving it's fingers side to side in unison.

"What's Metronome?" Raichu asked.

"It means we're toast!" Craig exclaimed. Marill (the Pokémon) started copying off Drownzee. Suddenly everything froze. There was an huge explosion.

**Meanwhile on Voyager:**  
"Commander, there's someone on Deck Twelve," Seven said.

"Who is it?" Tuvok asked.

"I can't tell, sensor still aren't functioning at full capacity," Seven replied. "This isn't possible, Commander, the storm has stopped."

"How?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't know," Seven replied.

**Back at the hideout:**  
A police truck was parked outside the building, or what's left of it. Brannon and Joe were locked up inside it.

"Looks like we're locked up again!" they said in unison as the truck drove away.

"Hope we don't see you again!" Raichu yelled.

"I bet Berman won't bail them out this time," Firera said.

"I bet he does," B'Elanna said.

"It doesn't matter whether he does or he doesn't as long as we got control of the episode back," Marill said.

_"Tuvok to Janeway."_

"Go ahead, Tuvok," Kathryn replied.

_"I recommend we leave this nebula. A storm appeared and it nearly destroyed us."_

"Yeah, we stopped it," Firera said.

"The writers have regained control of the episode, Commander. Beam us all back," Kathryn said.

"We'd better find another hideout," Raichu said.

"Good luck," B'Elanna said.

"Don't worry, we'll set everything right," Firera said. Kathryn, Craig, Harry & B'Elanna beamed away.

"So what about my place?" Marill asked.

"Whatever," Raichu said.

**Day 180:**  
A large cluster of mini asteroids headed Voyager's way.

"If this is their was of fixing things up, I think I'd rather rely on Brannon," Harry said.

"Oh shut up, Harry, he was trying to kill us!" B'Elanna exclaimed.

"Re-route power to the Deflector," Kathryn ordered.

"Non available," Tuvok said.

"Captain, there's a life sign inside Deflector control, but it's fading," Harry said.

Kathryn stood up. "I've got to get down there anyway," she said.

"Captain, that room is designated hazard level 4," Tuvok said. Kathryn walked towards the second turbolift.

"I know," Kathryn said.

**Outside Deflector Control:**  
Kathryn ran through the dark cluttered corridor. She finally reached the door leading to Deflector Control. She opened the door and a large blaze of fire forced her to back away.

"Why do I get the feeling you're testing me," Kathryn muttered.

_"This is the Third Voyager script, it's better than Brannon's script for crying out loud!" Firera's voice said._

_"Be quiet, Fire," Marill's voice said._

"Janeway to Bridge, is the engines up and running yet?"

_"Warp drive is still off line."_

Kathryn looked around and she spotted a loose deck plate. She picked it up. "Bridge, I'm going in, stand by to engage the deflector, tell the Doctor I and another person will be coming back with severe burns."

_"Captain?"_

"Do it!" Kathryn ordered. She used the deck plate as a shield and she walked into the room. As soon as she entered the room she saw who was in the room with her. She was lying on the ground with severe burns, the fire was only centimeters away from her.

_"What the hell is she doing there!" Firera's voice yelled._

_"I don't know, Brannon must of left her on Voyager to kill her off," Raichu's voice said._

**The Bridge:**  
"The Captain has accessed Deflector control," Harry said.

"She took her time," Craig said.

"She's got it, deflector on line!" Harry exclaimed.

"Activating Deflector Field. Tuvok to Janeway," Tuvok said. There was only silenced.

"Anderson to the Doc, you'd better get down to Deflector Control," Craig said.

_"I'm heading there now!"_

**Two** **hours later, The Mess Hall:**  
The Doctor injected a hypospray into Kathryn's neck. She woke up. The Doctor stood up and injected something into his other patient's neck.

"How is she?" Kathryn asked.

"She suffered the worst of it. I've treated most of your wounds but without a dermal regenerator I couldn't treat both of your burns," the Doctor said. Kathryn sat up and she looked at Kiara who was asleep on the next bio bed.

"You're both left with scars on your face and arms," the Doctor said.

"I'll think of it as memento's," Kathryn said as she stood up.

"Not so fast, you're both staying in the Mess Hall with me," the Doctor said.

"Is there something else wrong with us?" Kathryn asked.

"She's staying here because she needs to recover and you're staying here because you're obviously suffering from traumatic stress disorder. The symptoms are irritability, sleeplessness, obsession, reckless thoughts, and you've already shown these symptoms," the Doctor replied.

"My only obsession is to save my ship, my people, if I've taken some reckless actions to do that it's hardly a medical condition," Kathryn said.

"I'm not going to stand here while you rationalize another brush with death," the Doctor said. Kathryn started walking away.

"You don't have to," Kathryn said. The Doctor grabbed her arm to stop her.

"As Chief Medical Officer I have the authority to relieve you of your command," the Doctor said.

"You're not going to do that," Kathryn said.

"If in my medical opinion, I can and I will," the Doctor said.

"Try it and I'll shut down your program," Kathryn said. She started to leave the Mess Hall.

"That threat in itself is proof of your condition," the Doctor said. She turned back around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any intention of shutting down your program, but I wont stay in this Mess Hall," Kathryn said. She turned back around and headed out the door.

"Then you leave me no choice, Captain Kathryn Janeway, I, the Chief Medical officer, hereby relieve you of duty until further notice. Have a seat," the Doctor said.

"How do you plan to stop me from leaving, Doctor? Mr Tuvok doesn't have a security team, all the brigs have been destroyed and with the internal forcefields off line you'll have a hell of a time trying to keep me confined. Better get a phaser, before I give up command you'll have to shoot me," Kathryn said.

"You realize that this will be noted in my logs, by disobeying my orders you face a general court martial," the Doctor said.

"Compared to what I've been through the past few months, a court martial will be a small price to pay. If we make it back home, I'll be happy to face the music," Kathryn said and she left the room.

**Day 330:**  
Kathryn, Craig and Kiara were walking down a corridor. Kathryn was holding Kiara. Kathryn and Craig were scanning with tricorders.

"Another ruptured hull plate," Kathryn said.

"That's thirty two so far," Craig said. They walked passed some more mess.

"Thirty three, thirty four. The hull plating in the next room has buckled," Kathryn said. They both stopped outside a door.

"This is Chakotay's quarters," Craig said. Kathryn put Kiara down and they all walked in. Kiara picked up a watch and she started swinging it by it's chain. Kathryn walked over to her and she took it off her.

"He disobeyed orders," Kathryn muttered.

"Captain?" Craig asked.

"Can I play with it?" Kiara asked.

"Chakotay gave this to me five months ago as a birthday gift. I ordered him too..." Kathryn said. She stood up and she attached the watch to the place you usually put your tricorder. "What do you think?"

"Cool," Craig said.

"I want to play with it," Kiara moaned. Craig gave her an extra tricorder.

"Here play with this," he said. Kiara giggled and she started pressing all the buttons.

"Come on," Kathryn said.

**The Time Ship:**  
"If that little display months ago doesn't convince you then I don't know what will, he's insane!" Tom exclaimed.

"No he's not, wounded, maybe even tortured, I can still reach him, convince him to stop," Chakotay muttered.

"Not according to what you told me. This guy, thinks that time has a personal grudge against him. That's paranoia, Chakotay, with a hint of megalomania," Tom said.

"You don't know what he's been through," Chakotay said.

"Okay, he's lost his family, okay that's a terrible thing but so has everyone else on this ship and frankly so have we!" Tom exclaimed. Chakotay put down the pad.

"What kind of progress have you made?" he asked.

"Obris is coming around, and I think we can trust him. He says he can get access to the communications array, I can send a message to Voyager in the comfort of my own quarters," Tom said.

"And the temporal core?" Chakotay asked.

"That's going to be a little trickier. With Obris' help I'm sure I can disable it, not without setting off every alarm on this ship, we'll only have one chance," Tom said.

"And quite precise timing, you and me working from within..." Chakotay said.

"And Captain Janeway attacking from Voyager...that's if the Captain's still alive," Tom said.

"She's alive. Send a message, transmit our coordinates," Chakotay said.

"Done," Tom said and he started to walk out the room.

"Tom, give Kathryn my best," Chakotay said. Tom smiled and he walked out of the room.

**Day 365:**  
"Janeway to Nahydron vessel," Kathryn said as she stood up.

_"Go ahead, Captain," Tuvok's voice said._

"I'm reading the Time ship dead ahead," Kathryn said.

_"Confirmed."_

"Temporal shield status?" Kathryn asked.

_"All vessels are bringing them on line."_

"Janeway to the fleet, prepare to intercept the Weapon Ship," Kathryn said.

**On the Time Ship:**  
"I'm reading a fleet of ships heading our way," Obris said.

"Analysis," Annorax said.

"Three Nahydron warships, two Mawassi Cruisers and Voyager," Obris replied.

"We're impervious to their weapons, let them come," Annorax said. Chakotay nodded at Obris. He started working.

"I know Captain Janeway, she wouldn't be attacking unless she knew she could do some damage," Chakotay said.

**Meanwhile, Tom's quarters:**  
A console beeped. Tom turned to it. He started working.

**Meanwhile, the bridge:**  
"If she's given the fleet temporal shielding they must of alerted their homeworlds, they'll be able to protect their planets from your weapon," Chakotay said.

"Bring the weapon to full power. We'll have to disable their temporal shields first, make the necessary adjustments," Annorax said.

The fleet attacked the time ship.

"Condition?" Annorax asked.

"No damage, temporal core is stable," Obris said.

"Return fire," Annorax ordered.

The Mawassi ships were hit by the time ship's weapon. They shimmered out of existence.

"Target the other vessels," Annorax ordered. Obris hesitated. Annorax turned around to face him. "I said target the other vessels."

"I'm sorry sir, it's over," Obris said. He pressed some controls, the lights dimmed and the alarm went off. Chakotay and Tom beamed away.

"We're phasing out of space time," Annorax said. He pushed Obris away from the console. "Reconfigure to conventional weapons," Annorax ordered.

**Voyager's Bridge:**  
_"Chakotay and Paris were beamed to our vessel."_

"So far so good," Kathryn said.

**Time Ship:**  
"Weapons up to full capacity," some bloke said.

"Fire at will," Annorax ordered.

Meanwhile the brand new Enterprise E got caught in a wormhole and they suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle. Picard left Riker in charge. The Krenim fired and somehow the weapons changed course and headed for the Enterprise.

"Commander, torpedoes are heading our way!" Data said with his emotion chip kicking in.

"Don't worry, we're on the Enterprise E and we're in a story written by Marill and two others, we can't get killed," Will said.

"Yes we can, the shields have disappeared!" Data exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that this is another 'fire at will' joke, Will," Troi said.

"Ohno! Picard's going to kill me, this is the second ship I've blown up!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh s!" Data swore.

BOOOOMM!!!!!!!

_"NOOOOOOOO! You_ _destroyed the Enterprise E, you b" Marill's voice yelled._

_"Don't worry, this is a time episode, it'll get reverted back to normal," Firera's voice said._

"Huh, where did that ship come from?" Annorax asked.

"It just came out of nowhere, it had the same bio signatures as Voyager," the bloke said.

"Not the same defences I take it," Annorax said.

"I'll fire more weapons," the bloke said.

The Time ship fired weapons and they hit Voyager and one Nahydron vessel. The alien ship collided with Voyager causing even more serious damage. Meanwhile on the Voyager Bridge, there were fires everywhere. There was a big hole, with a forcefield blocking it, where the viewscreen used to be.

Kathryn was checking Kiara's pulse, she was dead. Angrily, she pulled herself up onto her chair.

"Janeway to Nahydron vessel, take your temporal shields off line, I'm setting a collision course with the time ship," Kathryn said.

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm going to finish off that son of a b once and for all! Anyway it might revert the timeline back to normal," Kathryn said angrily.

_"Go Kathy! Go Kathy! Go Kathy!" Craig's voice yelled._

_"Be quiet, Lieutenant."_

"Thanks for the support, Craig, Voyager out," Kathryn said. Voyager got closer. "Times up!"

Voyager collided with the time ship. The hull crushed easily.

"The collision is going to cause a temporal incursion within the ship!" Annorax said. He ran into his chambers. The container with his wife's hair in smashed on the ground. The hair disappeared. The ship imploded and a giant temporal wave erupted from it.

**Day One:**  
All of the senior staff were on the Bridge. Seven was standing next to Harry at his usual station. Craig was standing behind the command chairs. Tuvok and Tom were at their usual places. B'Elanna was sitting at the science console. Neelix was sitting on Chakotay's left. Kiara was being held by Kathryn. The Doctor was standing near Craig.

"Captain, a ship is approaching," Tuvok said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered.

"They're hailing," Harry said.

"Open a channel," Kathryn said. The viewscreen came on showing the Krenim captain.

"Identify yourself," he said.

"Captain Janeway, of the starship Voyager, we're just passing by trying to get home," Kathryn said.

"This region is in dispute, I suggest you avoid our territory," the Krenim guy said.

"Thanks for the warning," Kathryn said.

"Good journey," the Krenim guy said. The viewscreen went off.

"Tom plot a course out of Krenim space," Chakotay said.

"Aye sir," Tom said.

"Hey guys! Why don't we have a party to celebrate our new lab," Craig said.

"Sounds great," Harry said.

Unaware of the adventure they'd forgotten, Voyager continues on her journey home. Gee, I wonder if the Fifth Voyager writers found a new place to write?

**Firera's house:**  
"How did we end up here?" Raichu asked.

"I suggested my place, but no, Firera had to choose her house," Marill said.

"Now we have to babysit her little brother all night," Raichu moaned.

"Well at least we finished the story," Firera said.

"Yeah, can we go home now?" Marill asked.

"Yeah, you can handle things on your own," Raichu said. The pair ran out of the room.

"Wait guys!" Firera yelled. Lanny walked up to her with a Pokémon card.

"Do you wanna battle with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Firera said and she pulled out a Pokéball. She threw it and Arbok came out.

"Charr-bokka!" it hissed. Lanny ran out of the room screaming. Firera locked the door.

"Oh, freedom!" Firera said happily.

**THE END**


End file.
